Just a Game
by Elly1234
Summary: Si esto era solo un juego...entonces el también quería jugarlo.


**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, y 3 no me pertenecen, son obra de Scott Cawthon. Yo solo los tomo prestados.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _-Entonces… la raíz cuadrada es la cantidad que tomada dos veces como factor da una cantidad determinada-_

 _-Así es Violett-_

 _-Y la raíz cuadrada de 144 es 12-_

 _-No lo sé, revísalo-_

Vincent Johnson vivía en una de las colonias más humildes del pueblo junto a su hija Violett Johnson. No les sobraba dinero pero tampoco les faltaba, de eso estaban profundamente agradecidos.  
No disfrutaban de los lujos de la actualidad como la televisión o el teléfono pero al menos Violett podía ir a la escuela y asegurarse un buen futuro para cuando el ya no estuviera presente.  
Los 80's no eran una década fácil. Con el aumento de las tenciones en la Guerra Fría, el terrorismo saliendo a la luz y las constantes llamadas a la policía por ladrones uno debía de esforzarse por salir adelante.  
Parecía que la vida solo sería fácil para aquellos que poseyeran dinero de sobra.

 _-Que flojera papá, no podrías hacerlo tú por mí?_ -Mostro una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Violett no pasaba de los 10 años, era una chica atrevida y audaz; su cabello color negro hacia juego con sus inusuales orbes violetas y su piel casi morena.  
En la escuela a la cual asistía apenas le enseñaban a dividir y a leer, pero, Vincent se había tomado el tiempo de darle clases extras para que no se quedara atrás.

 _-No seas floja Violett, puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta-_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé… Solo por esta vez, si?-_

Suspirando pesadamente el mayor saco una hoja y una pluma de un cajón y comenzó a calcular. No tardo ni 1 minuto en terminar y darle la hoja a su pequeño retoño.

 _-Mira, para sacar la raíz solo hace falta saber multiplicar. Y para saber multiplicar hace falta saberse las tablas. Si tienes eso controlado el resto será pan comido!-_

 _-Entiendo, gracias papá-_

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a acomodar los platos para la cena. Apenas eran las 7:30 pero al no tener luz estaban acostumbrados a terminar sus deberes antes de que anocheciera. Esa noche cenarían una lata de frijoles y las sobras de la comida.

 _-Sé que debí de haberte preguntado antes papá, pero…-_ La chica pelinegra tomo asiento al lado de su padre dejándole un plato frente a él. - _Puedo ir la fiesta de Mariana?_

- _Depende…A qué hora es?-_

 _-Dentro de 40 minutos-_

 _-Es algo tarde no crees?-_

 _-Ellas querían quedarse a dormir en la casa de Alejandra para celebrar que Mari salió al fin del hospital-_

 _-Ya veo…-_ Vincent miro la pared gris pensativo.

Sería peligroso dejarla salir?  
La calle a esas horas era demasiado riesgosa y la casa de esas chicas quedaba un poco lejos pero… no todos los días se celebraba a alguien que sobrevivía del cáncer. Tal vez, solo por esta vez le daría permiso de salir un rato con sus amigas.

 _-Entonces? Puedo ir?-_

 _-Mmmm… está bien, puedes ir. Pero antes ayúdame a lavar los platos, mientras yo te consigo un regalo bonito para tu amiga, ok?-_

Sin recibir contestación recibió un abrazo por parte de su hija la cual brincaba de alegría. Como amaba verla así…

* * *

-Cuídate de regreso-

 _-Si papá…-_ Contesto con frustración.

 _-Fíjate al cruzar la calle-_

 _-Si papá…-_

 _-No bebas nada que no sepas que es-_

 _-Si papá…-_

 _-Dile a la señora Corduroy sobre tu alergia-_

 _-Si papá, le diré. Ya me puedo ir?-_

En verdad la dejaría ir? En que estaba pensando al exponer a su capullo al mundo exterior?!  
Suspirando acaricio el lacio cabello de su hija mientras la miraba con tristeza y preocupación.

 _-Estaré bien, se cómo cuidarme-_

 _-Lo prometes con el corazón?-_ Envolvió a la menor en un abrazo.

 _-Lo prometo con el corazón-_

Debía confiar en ella, después de todo Violett nunca mentía. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal.

La vio salir por la puerta mientras se despedía con la mano y la perdía de vista en la oscuridad de la noche… solo para nunca volverla a ver.

 **Nuevo Fic!  
Este tratara sobre Purple Guy/Vicent y no durara más de tres o cuatro capítulos.  
Para mis seguidores en Like a Puppet, sé que primero debería de terminar ese pero esta idea vino a mi mente en un momento de aburrimiento y no pude evitar escribirlo. Perdónenme :ccc**

 **Espero que les guste este mini Fic :DDDDDD**  
 **Se lo dedico a Yami-Senpai (Pronto le daré su JeremyxPuppet, tan solo espéreme un poco :D ), a Alicia Starblack y a mi querida hermana/amiga Caty. Gracias por seguir mi otro Fic, lo digo de corazón –agregue corazón gay- (?)**

 **Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.**


End file.
